catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Frostyness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Maplefern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 00:49, 2010 June 30 Uhh Frosty... Foxmask is my cat. Sorry. TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 01:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) o ok sry i didn't know that it says that he isnt being rp right know. Frostyness 01:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) As Echo stated above, Foxmax was created and is now being roleplayed by her. If you want to join WindClan, please create your own character :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ok thxs for the help Frostyness 01:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) one more thing , how do i create a cat? Frostyness 01:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) do i have to ask the leader of windclan befor i make a cat? Frostyness 01:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's me :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) XD o lol ok Frostyness 01:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) so can i make a Windclan cat. ;) Frostyness 01:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) o nvm you already told me to, XD Frostyness 01:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) is the name Echosong already taken, o and i am a girl Frostyness 01:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Echosong has already been used, sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) awww ok Frostyness 01:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) what about Echoheart That's been taken too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) so can i use the name Echoheart? Frostyness 02:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) awwwwww Nightfall: That was one of Blue's cats. I think she was deleted. Frosty: That is already token. And btw my name is Echowave but please call me Echo or Tawny. *Bows* TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 02:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) whats a good name i can use? Frostyness 02:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hello, Echo How about, Echostream, or Echofall? Or what about Echopool or Echowhisper? There already is an Echoheart [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Echo can you help me thing of a good name for the cat i am going to make you could use the name leafshade -bracken- Echostream sounds nice Sure Frosty! Ok... I would use something like Echowhisker or Echofawn maybe? :) TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 02:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thxs everyone :D Frostyness 02:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) So, which name are you going to go with? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) i made the kitty go look Frostyness 02:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) did you look :D Frostyness 02:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) go to go be back in six mins i am back hey night what were you dont in the riverclan camp Please reply to other user's messages on their talk page. And hi, my name is Mousetalon. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ok and hi Frostyness 14:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) how do i change the picture of my cat where do you mean?bracken- 15:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) on my user page thing it has a picture in the corner i want to change it Frostyness 15:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) click on "more" near the log out button and click on preferences bracken- 15:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) thxs Frostyness 15:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC you wanna go on? main channel #wikia-catsoftheclans --bracken--o3o 22:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kits Sure! I can't roleplay him anymore since I'm too busy. Have fun! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 21:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hollys' Forest Do you Roleplay Holly? You should make her a page. Yes, I roleplay SlimJimpelt, and yes she is a DarkClan queen. Could Holly and Yoda be mates? Sorz about the random too many questions! Hehe! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well than I guess I'll have too ask her! Thank you anyways, :) Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, do you have any cats that would mind having Frostypaw as a mate? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thats fine. She can be like the rest of TC! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join? Could you please leave a new section on my talk page when you leave a message? It's very difficult to find other wise. As for Moonstream, yes, I'll add her :) But, you'll have to ask Nightwhisker about her being Ravenheart's mate...it's still pretty soon after he broke up with his first mate. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I will, I'm creating her page right now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow, cool! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:42, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I'd wait a while longer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Heatherdove On Windclan Camp make Echostream say "Have you told Eaglewing yet?" Then Heatherdove will say "Tell him what?" And then, can you say. "That you're expecting kits!" §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, just add her to the allegiance and create a page yourself. [[User:ddevans96|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 20:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hi hiBlazefur12 22:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Swiftflight He's really truly deeply in love with Goldenfern of RiverClan; and she is with him. They met in secret here, and she conceived his kits. She gave birth to them, but they had to stop meeting eachother because Goldenfern had to stay in camp to look after her kits :/ They both miss eachother terribly, and that's why they're both sad all the time. Hope this explains :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: LilyXAsh *Nearly dies from the cuteness of AshXLily* StreamtailI miss her so much... 02:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ehhh did i ever say hello shoot i dont think i did sorry >_> btw do you have a cat who can be rockey or rambler's mate? --bracken--o3o 16:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) re:itotallyforgotthetitle mm okay xD imma epic failure --bracken--o3o 16:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) btw...do you have any opinions on this www.wix.com/pebble2pineow/dark-breeze ? i sorta think i didnt do very well on teh site o.o--bracken--o3o 16:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *whispers* on youtube, ive closed the character additions, but do you want one of your chars to be in Dark Breeze?--bracken--o3o 16:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) which one?--bracken--o3o 16:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) btw any relation to any of my chars? Main Cast of Dark Breeze ♂=Male ♀= Female ?= Genderless Pebble-♀ Pinecone-♀ Blaze-♀ Meta-♀ Woodchip-♂ MKF-♂ Hz0-♀ Hawk-♀ --bracken--o3o 17:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) relation family friends (somethin more than friends :P)--bracken--o3o 17:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) tell me nows.. >8D--bracken--o3o 17:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) fiine what about the guys? y'knoa woodchip and mkf? *nudge nudge*--bracken--o3o 17:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) mm--bracken--o3o 17:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) sure--bracken--o3o 17:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i have Breezestorm--bracken--o3o 17:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Breezestorm is Silverstripe's love interest :P--bracken--o3o 18:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) echostream is featured lulhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8mdlbOVeR8[[User:bracken-|--bracken--]][[User Talk:Bracken-|o3o ]] 21:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8mdlbOVeR8 --bracken--o3o 21:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) click on the link lol ty--bracken--o3o 21:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moonstream Well, he doesn't really know her, but yeah; he does like her :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heatherdove Yeah, but It won't be for a while. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 18:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) re:ummm Sure I'll RP Moonkit. (lol. I'm not that active really, at least not on the wiki. but I'm on the IRC lots) Shruggytalk 22:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna go on? In case you didn't know, go on webchat.freenode.net (don't put www. before it) Then type in Echostream as your nickname or whatever you want it to be, type in the main channel ( #wikia-catsoftheclans ) where it says "Channels" then sign in. You will get on that channel and you will see us. Come on! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am on. :) So is Nightfall, Nightwhisker98, Dalton, Moonflight, and Shruggy. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Go here ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean you couldn't do it? You just click on the link, type your nick name (Frostyness), type this channel - #wikia-catsoftheclans - and it'll take you there. And yeah, she can :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 18:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Dawnflight sure :) Flowerkit 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) yeah [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 15:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) re:ummm Sure, that's fine. I thought I was just going to RP Moonkit anyway :D woot I have 7 RPs now xD Shruggytalk 20:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) sure. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 15:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) yes. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 15:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Yep! Sure can, hang on a sec! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No, its just that I never saw you and you never gave me the exact channel like, #MistyGlade or #TwolegPlace. Sorry. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 23:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey hi [[User:Talltail|'Tall']][[User talk:Talltail|'tail']] 17:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Can we just make up and be friends? :( Jmiles The forums guy! 02:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Join Sure! Add yourself in! 17:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add Forestflame in-- 00:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. :) Homework. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 21:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hollykit I know I said I would let you RP Hollykit,but I changed my mind.I will understand if you think I'm selfish.Can I PLEASE have her back?[[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! 19:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey where did you get the really cute cat mate blank like on your user page? Please give me the link! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Stormkit, Snowkit and Fangkit. Hi, I've made the pages for the above cats. There already a Fangkit, so I did Fangkit's page like this- Fangkit (SkC). The other kits pages are- Snowkit and Stormkit. However, I forgot Fangkit's description, so could you add that to his page? I've already made Cloudkit's page. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Nightfall fixed it. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 17:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New RC Cat Okay, there's enough room for you to make another RiverClan cat :D [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I actually have to go; and can't get on the IRC right now. I'm going to see the new Harry Potter movie!!! :D :D :D Post your description here, and I'll add her in when I get on tomorrow :) Good night! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Mates Can Lunarblaze be mates with Silverdapple? Merry Christmas! o3o 01:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Fight info for tomorrow http://pastebin.com/9UTjieE2 Theres all the stuff we need to start off for whenever you are on AyakoMy Talk ☹ 06:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Articles I have noticed many users RP characters, and do not update articles or in that face even make them. I have noticed, sadly, you are one of them. I ask of you could you simply get on and update and make articles? Thanks, 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 22:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: I have no idea how to fix the background, we might have to get someone else to help you with that [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 03:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Applefall Fixed the backround once i saw you needed help with that-FoxehNO I'M SERIOUS ILL HIT YOU WITH THIS STICK 04:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC)